Raven's View
by Jade Cade
Summary: Raven runs away from home...read to find out. Probably could be rated G. I'm on a roll, my third story in a week. Go me!


A/N: I donÕt own the Outsiders, or Tulsa, or the sign, only Raven.  
  
My dark eyes smoldered as I packed my favorite books, some money, and a brush into my small backpack. I was going to run away this time, my parents didnÕt want me here, and I wouldnÕt stay here for one more minute even if they did want me. I didnÕt no where I was going to go, or where I was going to stay. It sure wasnÕt going to be in this house. I stood up and pushed my long black hair from my face. Then I grabbed my backpack and climbed out the window. I decided to go to the park first.   
I sat down on a bench and was thinking where I should go. A car horn blew and I saw a blue Mustang headed my way. Prefect, as though my life isnÕt messed up already. Five guys surrounded me and swore at me under their breath. Darn, I had to leave my switchblade at home(if you could call it home), I just stared at them trying to keep my cool. One swung at me and missed punching one his friends in the face. I wasnÕt so quick for the next one, and it hit, knocking me to the ground. As I tried to get up one of the socs kicked me hard in the head. I laid there dazed, but the last thing I remembered was hearing the sound of running feet and the car as it drove off in a hurry.   
When I came around I found myself on a couch. Was it all a dream?  
ÒHey there, you woke up, would you like something to eat?Ó someone asked. I looked up and saw a big, tall guy, most likely a greaser. I shook my head lightly. I was still dizzy, no sense in making it worse. He most have sensed my fear because he said, ÒDonÕt worry we wonÕt bite.Ó We? I looked past him and saw two younger greasers at a table, eating. I looked around me and saw three other greasers looking at me.I turned back to the biggest one and thought *Wonderful surrounded by my own kind. And the famous hood Dallas Winston was one of them. At least their not socs. *  
ÒMy name is Darry,Ó the big one said, Òand this is Dallas, Two-bit, and my brother, Sodapop.Ó I studied them as Darry pointed them out. Dallas was staring at me with cold, hard, icy eyes. I stared back with my dark, smoldering eyes, and wondered if I could melt the hard, cold look from his eyes. After all fire can always melt ice, so why would this be much different? His hair was so blond, it looked white. I looked next at Two-bit, he had long rust colored sideburns, and his gray eyes were dancing and laughing. SodapopÕs hair was wheat- gold and his dark eyes looked understanding and reckless at the same time. I heard Darry call the two younger greasers into the room.  
ÒThis is Johnny and my youngest brother, Ponyboy.Ó Darry was saying. PonyboyÕs hair was brownish- red and his eyes were greenish- gray. I looked at Johnny, and he looked away hurriedly. He had jet black hair and big black eyes. I can tell he was beaten alot at home, just like I was. I smiled softly at him, letting him know I understood his situation. I heard someone come in the door and say, ÒHey sheÕs up.Ó  
Ò Hey, Steve.Ó Soda called. I looked at Steve, his eyes were nothing special, but his hair was combed in complicated swirls.  
ÒSo, where you from?Ó asked Dally. I answered, Ò What do you care, Winston? From around here, my parents kicked me out the other night. I should go now, thanks for everything.Ó  
ÒWhere are going?Ó Darry asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. I didnÕt know where I was going to go.  
ÒYou could stay with us until you know where to go,Ó Darry suggested. I said, Ò I donÕt want to bother you anymore.Ó They insisted I stay, and I insisted I leave. I won, by slipping out the door quickly. I started walking toward the Dingo but kept going, toward the outskirts of town. I eventually came to a sign I could barely see because I was so dizzy. I assumed it said something like ÒYou are now leaving Tulsa.Ó I walked until I couldnÕt walk anymore, I looked around at my blurry surroundings and left the road. I went off the road into a large grassy field and laid down in the soft grass, falling asleep with a major headache. 


End file.
